


Hear My Prayer

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Inspired by ABBA's Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight





	Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).

A crash of thunder, the bright flare of lightning...Steve Rogers could only wish to see the god behind it. After all, it was just another thunderstorm, another reason to dash his hopes. Television didn't cut it, not after listening to Thor's tales of the Nine Realms, especially at half-past midnight. He really shouldn’t be up this late, but sleep was eluding him and modern day television had so many channels. Flipping through them was keeping him up, hoping to find something that he could watch, when a rather scandalous channel appeared.  


The remote dropped, and Steve’s cheeks turned red, a hand coming over his mouth. This was far too intimate to watch, and yet…  
He could imagine his fingers in long, blonde locks, tugging as a warm mouth descended on him, the scruff burning his skin in a way that felt so right. Steve closed his eyes, palm rubbing against his pajamas so that the soft cotton slid against his just so, grunting as the fantasy deepened. Powerful arms pinning him in place, tongue swirling against his cock, a throaty moan of satisfaction as Thor took what he pleased.  


Another flash of lightning streaked the sky outside, rain pelting the windows as Steve palmed himself harder, imagining the electric feeling of rough hands on his skin, the scrape of Thor’s beard on his cheek, the tingling sensation that was brought whenever the tumultuous process of sex would begin. Hot breaths left his lips as Steve felt himself giving over to the brink of ecstasy, hand furiously slipping inside the pajamas to palm at skin.  


It wasn’t rough enough, or fast enough, and Steve let out a frustrated grunt, panting, before trying again to get the sensation back up to speed. He’d eaten so many cornflakes in the past to stave off his urges, to not give in to this most basic need, but Steve needed this. He needed it like a man in the desert needed water. In fact, he needed it so badly that he’d ignored the footsteps drawing near, and the man standing in the doorway of Steve’s bedroom.  


“Are you having fun without me, Captain?”  


It jerked Steve out of his fantasy, and he relaxed as he saw the person of his fantasies slipping off the plated armor from his shoulders, long hair curling in wet tendrils down his back.  


“Kept me waiting long enough, you know? I got antsy.”  


“Well then, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we Steve?” Piercing blue eyes stared into Steve’s as the bed creaked with weight, and another crash of the storm outside masked deep, throaty moans of pleasure.


End file.
